phantasmagoriacomicfandomcom-20200213-history
Making You Wish Otherwise: OC quiz
Choose 10 of your bitches- Er...original characters... 1) Savali 2) Marrz 3) Spencer 4) Guy 5) Caligula 6) Vale 7) Gallagher 8) Olwin 9) Marcello 10) Claude 1) HEY, YOU. YEAH, YOU...EVERY CHARACTER HERE. How old will you be at this exact moment 5 years from now? Savali: 362 but that doesn't matter. Now...how old are you? Marrz: 220 Spencer: Erm...I think 87 Guy: 42...I'm so old. (HE'LL BE THE ANSWER TO THE UNIVERSE) Caligula: Does this really matter?...424 Vale: 470 but I still have my looks intact. Gallagher: 260-ish I think? Olwin: Age in five years?...I don't know? (32) Marcello: I think me and my brother here would officially be 68. Right Claude? Claude: I don't know, I never learned how to do math. 2) How old were you at this exact moment last Thursday? Savali: 357, those two numbers seem so different. Marrz: 215. Spencer: Minus five...then 82. Guy: 37, I'm going to enjoy that age now. 5 years is so short. Caligula: 419. Vale: 465. Gallagher: Somewhere in my late 250's. Olwin: Uhhh... Marcello: 63 years of being in hell...We're alright though. Claude: ... 3) Well GUESS WHAT NUMBER 4(Guy), I JUST SHANKED YOUR MOTHER IN A PRISON BATHROOM. What the fuck are you gonna do now, bitch? Guy: But my mother died from pneumonia 12 years ago. That's not possible. Why would she be in prison any way? 4) 6(Vale) is sappin' 10(Claude)'s sentry! Claude: What's a sentry? Vale: *shrugs* I have no clue. 5) Write an EXTREME ADVERTISEMENT for 7(Gallagher): YEAH YOU BETTER LOVES THIS FUZZY BITCH! HE HAS FUCKING EARS AND A FUZZY TAIL. HE BE ALL HARD CORE AND SHIT. HE CRIES LIKE A BITCH AT PAPER CUTS, HELL YEAH. ... I can't do this. I fail. 6) In some kind of freak kitten factory explosion, I don't know, the sky started raining fetuses. 8(Olwin) started catching them in their mouth delightfully, while 1(Savali) watched in horror. Why is 9(Marcello) a drag queen? Marcello: Because I'm fabulous! Savali: And that...That's my granddaughter. *sniffs* Oh she'll make a great demon one day. Olwin: THEY TASTE DISGUSTING, WHY AM I DOING THIS?...WHERE'S ARMA? 7) Does 3(Spencer) liebe die Third Reich? Spencer: Huh? 8) I sure hope not. You fucking Nazi. Is 5(Caligula) a member of the National Socialist Party? Caligula: ... 9) I'm against that too, because that would also make you a Nazi, goddamn. Is 5(Caligula) a Commie disguised as a Nazi? Caligula: ...... 10) ...That's twisted. It's all kinds of wrong. But I heard that 6(Vale) faps to Nazi-on-Commie porn while you sleep. OH SHIT, RIGHT?! Vale: What kind of word is fap? Me: You don't want to know. I don't think either of these have become successful just yet, give the commies and nazis a good 40-30 years. 11) Oh, and those raining fetuses? It's God's way of saying he supports abortion. Do you agree, 2(Marrz)? Marrz: Sure. I don't like humans anyway. 12) Your opinion doesn't matter. 7(Gallagher), 9(Marcello), 1(Savali), and 8(Olwin) are going to gang rape you now. Have a fun. Marrz: WHAT? Gallagher: I WOULD NEVER. Marcello: Sorry, but I like women. Savali: I wouldn't mind. Olwin: ...What am I doing here? THIS SIN'T HOME! 13) ELSEWHERE, 4(Guy)'s power level is 8999. Doesn't 10(Claude) feel relieved? Claude: He's still a priest! I don't like him, he hurts our kind! 14) 2(Marrz) lost the will to live and is now going to jump off a bridge and become an hero. 7(Gallagher) tries to stop them, but 3(Spencer) purposefully shoves them off the bridge. How does 7(Gallagher) react? Marrz: I can't take these guys. *jumps* Gallagher: NO MARRZ DON'T IT'S NOT THE-*pushed by Spencer* Spencer: ...What? He's a cat, he should land just fine on the ground. I now hate you a little bit more Spencer. 15) ...This is a doozy, prepare yourself: 2(Marrz) is eating a sno-cone. 8(Olwin) happened to be eating a cannoli at the EXACT SAME TIME. MIGHTY CHRIST. They get into a duel to see which tasty treat is...tastier. 4(Guy) jumps in between them and Godmods the entire thing, transporting them to Indonesia. While there, they see 9(Marcello) and 3(Spencer) being force-fed some questionable looking meat. Turns out the meat is 6(Vale)'s brain. 2(Marrz), 8(Olwin), and 4(Guy) go to avenge 6(Vale)'s death, when it turns out 10(Claude) was behind the entire thing. 1(Savali) bursts out of 4(Guy)'s chest, screams, "ICH WILL DEINE SEELE!" and explodes. 2(Marrz) and 8(Olwin), sno-cone and cannoli in hand, fight 10(Claude) and their giant licorice whip. Just before the battle is over, 7(Gallagher) comes in and gives everyone Swine Flu, on principle that it HAD to be mentioned. In conclusion...why is 5(Caligula) the star of a kinky bondage porno? ...Because he's a rough person? I DON'T KNOW. That story is just...I don't even know. 16) 7(Gallagher) ate 9(Marcello). Now what? Me: GALLAGHER HOW COULD YOU? Gallagher: WHAT? Don't look at me, I certainly didn't do it! You know how I am. Me: ...True...Then who ate Marcello? 17) 1(Savali) rickrolled 3(Spencer), made him/her watch 2girls1cup, AND made him/her lose the game, AT THE EXACT SAME TIME. What happens? Spencer: *shivering* Omg what did I just watch. Savali: AHAHAHAHAHAH TREMBLE IN FEAR YOU FOOL HAHAHAHAH! 18) 10(Claude)'s head is now a chainsaw. Who do they murder first? GUY. 19) 5(Caligula) was crucified to a pentagram while eating a fetus. What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you do that to them? I know it was you. You satanic sperm-kicking scum. Appreciate the alliteration there. DO IT FAGGOT. Caligula: ...Go to hell. That sounds like something he would do oddly enough. Caligula: You can join her. 20) 2(Marrz) and 9(Marcello), at one time mortal enemies, have now joined forces to bring this ordeal to its end. Or they make out instead. It's up to you, really. The fate of the world is in your hands. Choose wisely. I have to choose? ... Naw let them save the world. Them making out would be too weird. And you never tag people, so I'll do it for you. I TAG EVERYONE IN EVERY COUNTRY EVER, SHIT. There is no escape. Resistance is futile. ...Though not really, you can just, like, not do it. It's all the same to me. Sorry. Category:Quizzes